Liomsa
by Jingga Matahari Senja
Summary: No summary! Just an unclear story from me, I guess. If you want, just read and also maybe give me your comments about this fanfic ;3


**Yes, this is me, Hyuuchiga Himeka with another pen name :) Dateng (?) ngebawa fanfic gaje yang aku juga gak tau jenisnya apa. (Mungkin dari kalian ada yang mau ngasi tau? Hehe ;p) Fanfic ini cuman aku jadiin sebagai pelampiasan aja setelah ngebaca ulang dua novel yang trilogi Jingga dan Senja karyanya Esti Kinasih, yang ngebuat aku jadi semakin penasaran sama novel terakhirnya (Jingga untuk Matahari). Soalnya kalo gak tak buatin apa yang ada di otak aku dalam bentuk cerita, bisa-bisa aku insomnia lagi -_- Karena yang ada cuman feel & mood ngebuat fanfic SasuHina, jadilah fanfic ini x') **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and this fanfic belongs to my self ofc ^^**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc **

**Tittle: Liomsa**

**Pairing: Hyuuchiga a.k.a SasuHina **

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Recommended Backsongs:**

**# Tell Me Good Bye – Big Bang**

**# If Only I Have You - Loveholic**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Uchiha Sasuke – 18 Tahun**

**Hyuuga Hinata – 16 Tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi – 19 Tahun**

**Sabaku no Gaara – 18 Tahun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading, y'all! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoOoO**

Sasuke menyentuhkan kedua telapak tangannya di dinding. Merentangkan sepasang lengannya di antara sesosok gadis yang kini tengah menundukkan kepala. Dikurungnya seluruh keberadaan gadis tersebut dalam rentang kedua lengannya. Gadis yang sangat ingin diraihnya. Gadis yang sangat ingin direngkuhnya. Sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Sejak pertama kali ia mengetahui gadis itu memiliki nama yang telah lama tenggelam dalam hidupnya. Dulu. Dulu sekali. Nama yang sangat familiar di memorinya. Nama yang selalu memenuhi otaknya sejak kecil. Nama yang selalu tertera di kertas-kertas surat ungu pucat yang sering diterimanya dulu. Nama yang sama dimiliki sahabat penanya yang juga sudah ia anggap sebagai seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi hidupnya. Hyuuga Hinata.

Nanar, ditatapnya gadis itu dengan kedua mata hitam kelamnya. Menahan gejolak emosi yang melingkup ketika mengingat bagaimana gadis itu terasa semakin jauh dari jangkauannya. Bagaimana gadis itu terus dibayangi dua sosok yang membuat dirinya semakin sulit menghilangkan jarak yang terbentang di antara mereka. Dua sosok yang tak disangkanya akan membuat ia hampir tidak bisa mendekatkan diri lagi dengan sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Hanya dua sosok. Kakaknya sendiri dan musuh bebuyutannya. Uchiha Itachi dan Sabaku no Gaara.

Kini, dengan seluruh hati dan keberadaannya, ingin Sasuke ungkapkan apa yang sebelumnya tak sanggup ia refleksikan dalam bentuk untaian kata-kata. Ingin ia redam segala bentuk penolakan yang menghantuinya jika gadis di hadapannya kini masih juga tak mau melenyapkan jarak yang telah memisahkan mereka berdua. Ingin ia abaikan sebuah fakta yang memberi kemungkinan gadis itu tidak akan bisa menerimanya. Menerima dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Kau…," bisik Sasuke kemudian dengan nafas tercekat. Tangan kanannya meluruh dan beralih menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata yang terasa dingin. Suaranya kini melirih. "tidak bisakah hanya menatapku saja? Tidak bisakah kau hanya fokus dengan yang ada di depanmu sekarang? Tidak bisakah… kau tidak mengalihkan pandanganmu lagi dariku?"

Tertegun, Hinata bisa merasakan seluruh kerapuhan yang menyelimuti suara itu. Seluruh luka dan perih yang mendiami diri pemuda yang kini sedang mengurungnya. Tubuhnya kemudian semakin menegang ketika mendengar ucapan yang selanjutnya dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Ucapan dengan nada yang sarat emosi dan keputusasaan.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sejak dulu. Sekarang. Mudah-mudahan sampai nanti."_

Hinata seketika mendongakkan kepalanya. _Lavender_ pun bertemu dengan _onyx_. Saling bertumbukkan. Lama. Kini, melalui kedua mata jelaga pekatnya, ingin Sasuke tunjukkan betapa ia sangat menginginkan gadis bersurai indigo di hadapannya sekarang. Hanya melalui tatapan, ia ingin menyiratkan segala keinginannya sejak lama untuk bisa memiliki gadis itu.

"A-aku…," Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya sesaat. Berusaha menormalkan pita suaranya yang seakan tiba-tiba menjadi tidak bisa berfungsi. Dihelanya nafas dengan pelan, kemudian membalas genggaman Sasuke. Menautkan kelima jemari kirinya di antara sela-sela kelima jemari kanan pemuda berambut raven itu. "Sebenarnya… aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Sebelum bahkan sesudah aku mengetahui sosok dan sifatmu yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke sontak diam terpaku. Merasakan gelenyar kelegaan mulai menjalar dalam keseluruhan dirinya. Seolah semua beban yang selama ini ia tanggung lenyap dalam sekejap. Berganti dengan desiran hangat nan damai yang mampu membuatnya merasakan ketenangan yang sesungguhnya. Ketenangan yang sudah sangat lama tidak menghampirinya.

Segera direngkuhnya Hinata dalam sebuah dekapan. Kali ini memilih untuk mengurung gadis itu ke dalam lingkar kedua lengannya. Menghilangkan sepenggal jarak yang sebelumnya masih memisahkan mereka berdua. Menenggelamkan gadis itu ke dalam lingkaran seluruh keberadaannya.

"_Aku ingin sekali memelukmu, kau tahu. Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi sejak kapan aku harus menahan diri."_

Hinata yang masih terperangah dengan tindakan Sasuke itu hanya bisa menahan nafasnya. Rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada rendah tersebut membuatnya sakit dan sesak. Merasa bersalah karena membiarkan jarak merentang di antara mereka. Jarak yang secara tidak secara langsung telah ia ciptakan sejak sosok Gaara kembali ke dalam hidupnya lagi dan juga sosok Itachi yang akhirnya kembali ke dalam hidup Sasuke. Ikut masuk ke dalam hidup Hinata. Setelah 9 tahun lamanya pemuda itu berpisah dengan kakak satu-satunya tersebut. Dua sosok yang sama seperti Sasuke. Sosok yang mempunyai keinginan untuk memiliki sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Ta-tapi… bagaimana dengan dua orang itu? Dengan Gaara-_kun_ dan Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Hinata kemudian dengan suara parau. Kedua tangannya yang sedikit gemetar kini mencengkram erat bagian punggung kemeja seragam Sasuke. Menyalurkan rasa takut dan gelisahnya.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menunjukkan sifat posesifnya dengan terang-terangan. Diusapnya surai panjang Hinata dengan lembut.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku yang akan mengurus mereka. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka merebutmu dariku," tandas Sasuke dengan suara yang tidak disadarinya berubah menjadi dingin dan tajam.

"Ti-tidak." Hinata menggeleng lemah. Suaranya masih terdengar serak. "Kau tidak sendiri, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku juga akan ikut menghadapi mereka berdua. Kita. Kau dan aku. Bersama-sama."

Sebuah senyum tipis langsung terukir di bibir Sasuke. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, "Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan."

Sasuke pun kini bisa menghela nafas lega. Didekatkannya kepala ke telinga Hinata, kemudian berbisik pelan, "Kau… milikku, _Hime_. Milikku pribadi. Hanya milikku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***OWARI***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, aku tau & nyadar ni fanfic pasti pendek, gak jelas, gantung dan membingungkan. Kaya yang aku bilang di atas, ini cuman sebagai pelampiasan aku aja yang udah ngebet banget pengen baca novel Jingga untuk Matahari yang sampe sekarang belum juga terbit. Padahal udah setahun lebih setelah novel yang kedua (Jingga dalam Elegi) keluar Februari tahun lalu T_T**

**Di fic ini, Matahari Senja aku anggep Sasuke, Jingga Matahari tu Hinata, Matahari Jingga tu Itachi, dan Angga tu sebagai Gaara. Buat yang belum baca novelnya sih mungkin bakalan asing sama tu nama. Tapi cuman sekedar FYI aja kok ^^ Kali aja ada yang tertarik pengen baca tu novel. Soalnya Matahari Senja tu sama kaya Sasuke. Sama-sama IBLIS. "Bad Boy", tapi jenius. **

**Cerita novelnya juga gak sepenuhnya sama sepenggal fic aku yang di atas. Ada beberapa hal yang aku bedain kok. Sasuke sama Itachi juga gak kembar. Dan fic di atas tu cuman sekedar salah satu gambaran yang aku harepin beneran terjadi sama Ari dan Tari. Heheh… *ditimpuk***

**Nah, kalimat yang aku italic tu aku kutip dari novelnya Esti Kinasih yang Still dan Jingga dalam Elegi. Tentu dengan sedikit perubahan dalam bahasanya, supaya lebih baku dan cocok diucapin sama Sasuke. Dan itu jadi dua kutipan kalimat favorit aku dari sekian banyak kalimat yang aku suka di novel-novelnya Kak Esti :3**

**Di sini Hinata-nya menurut kalian OOC gak? Umm, kalo menurut pendapat aku sih Hinata tu juga jarang banget kok ngomong terbata-bata gitu. Kecuali kalo udah gugup banget. Soalnya kemarin pas aku ngulang baca beberapa komik Naruto online, dia juga lancar ngomongnya. Apalagi pas nyatain cinta sama Naruto-kun. Kekeke~**

**Terus, judul LIOMSA itu sebenernya punya arti "milikku". Aku dapet tu kata di novel terjemahan karyanya JD Robb. Dari bahasa Gael gitu kalo gak salah ditulis. Aku lupa. Soalnya novelnya juga aku nyewa tu, bukan beli xD**

**Okelah, sekarang aku mau bales review yang di fic Autumn Morning Stars ^.^**

**#** **Akeboshi: Yep, salam kenal juga, Akeboshi-san :) Hu-um, aku juga dari awal belum yakin kok fic aku yang itu fluuf. Hehe… tapi terus menurut kamu apa dong jenisnya? ._.**

**Ne, gak gaje kok. Nyante aja. Hihi… Malahan aku jadi tahu kalo fic AMS aku emang beneran bukan fluuf ^.**

**# ****natsu-chan: Aku juga mau jadi Hinata-nya ih. Kekeke~ Ne, arigatou ^.^ tapi masih amatiran ni saya-nya *nyengir***

**# Emma: Jahh... Dasar kau ni! Ada-ada aja ah xD Wuahahaha… Yep, emang cowok x)**

**# sasuhina-caem: Yep, aku juga suka mereka yang kaya gitu x)**

**# ****ichigo ya2****: Ah ne, tapi aku masih ngerasa berantakan ah diksinya *.* but, thankies ichigo-san ^.^**

**# RK-Hime: Ne, arigatou ^.^****Ah tapi itu mungkin karena otakku yang lagi gak konslet aja. Biasanya juga lama kok aku buatnya. Hehe… Oh ya, jangan panggil aku senpai ._. Panggil aja Ari, Rie, atau boleh juga Himeka ^^ Sekuel? Kapan-kapan aja deh kalo ada ide ya xD**

**Pokoknya makasi banyak buat yang udah RnR fanfic AMS aku. Jeongmal! x)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR, minna? (Meskipun gaje sih ;p Kekeke~)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu *deep bow***


End file.
